tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston Bloodbasher
Red Chaser aka Boston Bloodbasher is a mystical vampire who is the leader of Redcoat Gang. He is a former capo of criminal syndicate, Red Thugs Pack own the brothel at Hoodoo. Red is also the murderer of Saint’s twin-sister, Aria and Tisha ’s pimp before arrange her forced marriage to Saint . Though he may be dead, no one know he’s alive. However, the rumor of his vampirism became the mystery among normal mercenaries and sometimes spread as urban legend. Only a few people know he’s real. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His idle theme is Hellsing OST His battle theme is Bad Surface from Under Night In Birth OST Origin Before becoming the deadliest nemesis, Red Chaser was once a simple man wanted to live a simple life without sympathy. However, things change when he got older as he was recruited to join the RED team. There many of RED team members didn't like him due to his unstable behaviour so the Mann kicked him out. But he ended up become criminal and recruited to crime syndicate known as Red Thugs Pack. He was given his first mission to go to reduce the number of BLU mercenaries by his client, RED spy. However, the plan was foiled when two BLU mercenaries able to stop the plan. With the client dead, Red managed to capture both of them and execute them differently. Red showed no remorse as he shot a female scout, Aria and signal his henchwoman to hit BLU scout, Michael to the head through Home Run. A year later, Red rises his rank as a capo and in charge of the brothel at Hoodoo. His rank ended up drive him insane as he constantly abuses and shows violence to women. But few of the crew members including his loyalists began to respect him as the boss. However, his life gone from good to worst when he met a notorious pirate, Saint visit the Hoodoo for gamble. This led Red took some notice and challenge the pirate for the booze. Eventually, the pirate won led Red to arrange force marriage on his worker, Tisha to Saint. Afterwards, Saintville began to attack Red's brothel the next day, killing most of his men. When Red discovers Saint was Michael all along and out to avenge his late-sister. Red able to take advantage of the situation by using Michael's legal wife, Saylor as a hostage. Just as he mocks and threaten to kill her like he killed Aria. Saint enraged and activates the Eco-Yeti for the first time. With shocked, Red lets Saylor go off-guard, leaving Saint killed Red's loyalists and Red wide open. After he's dead, the Authority ended up placing him the hero on their book due to Saint's reputation as low-life pirate. Their action ended uptake too many complaints from normal mercenaries and F2P mercenaries. However, Phantom Scout Reaper heard of their complaints and enter the graveyard where he was buried. Eventually, Phantom Scout Reaper meets Red in the afterlife and put a curse on him to pay his sins. Before Phantom Scout Reaper leaves, he stated that the only punishment for him is to suffer his worst fate than death. Then he curses Red and turn him into a vampire, ended up having resurrected and resurface to the world once more. Upset by the curse, Red ended up laughing maniacally, stating that he will embrace his worst fate just so he would kill Saint once more. Red goes out to morgue and turns his deceased loyalists into vampires. From then on, Red was no more and Boston Bloodbasher was born. Aria's death.jpeg|Red (before Boston) mercilessly killed Aria (before Class O) in front of Michael (before Saint) Boston's death as human.jpeg|Red was killed by Saint to avenge his sister, Aria's death Boston's ressurected as vampire.jpeg|Red being resurrected after cursed by Phantom Scout Reaper Appearance Red commonly wears dark red digit divulger, Brimmed Bootlegger, Prohibition Opposition V2, Lapper’s Leather and Slacker. Due to becoming a vampire, Red has red-eye and wears Boston Biteguard, which used to keep his bloodlust in check. Personalities & Behaviors Red is sadistic, cynical and charismatic villain who makes people love or fear him. As the notorious villain, the Authority took him in and created him as a hero after Saint killed Red for his twin. Despite his death, Red becomes more aggressive and brutal after resurrected as a vampire along with 4 other members. His exile from Red Thugs Pack also causes him becoming a psychopathic villain without any remorse especially when he continues to haunt Saint and mock his twin’s death. Despite his insanity, Red knew he had his limits such as unquenched bloodlust and doesn’t like his suit cover in the blood (spy’s tendency). So he makes up for it by developing his own techniques as a mystical vampire while wearing special bite guard to keep his bloodlust in check. However, he’s only able to remove his restraints if he fought anyone who is more powerful than him. Powers & Abilities Red is mainly known to be a mystical vampire as he contains powerful abilities. As unique as his teammate, Red can walk on daytime, immortal, blood consumption, supernatural condition and fight without fatigue. His other unique abilities are: *Blood Absorption – Due to his dislike on having blood on the suit, Red wears the special mouthpiece to keep his unquenched bloodlust in check. However, Red had learned to absorb blood without a simple bite to the neck but stab through the heart with his barehand. *Supernatural healing factor – Red’s healing factor is unlike any freaks he possesses. With this ability, Red able to regrowth any parts of his body including his heart that once destroyed by Saint. Not to mention, Red's curse of immortality causes him able to survive against regular vampire's weakness such as decapitation, silver bullet or cloves of garlic. *Supernatural charisma – Even though he’s an exile from Red Thugs Pack, Red continues to build his own vampire clan and revived 4 of his oldest members who pledge their loyalty to follow him. He also enables to manipulate regular people through his ability. *Supernatural combat – Red is an expert hand-to-hand combat without properly trained under many martial arts form. Due to him being vampire, Red’s combat becomes exponentially strong the longer he fights. *Expert Marksmanship – Red had shown to be skilled with Tommy gun and handgun at pinpoint accuracy. *Expert Improvise weapons – Red’s weapon of choice is his custom magic-bound Boston Basher which primarily used to deal his foe while draining their life-force. However Red possesses the unique ability, unlike the others. Being a mystical vampire, Red is known to be a magic user as well. Though he uses magic, Red is specialized in blood and fire magic known for flammable blood. This allowed him to manipulate fire through his blood. Even he’s hurt such as spitting blood to the floor, he can trap his foe with fire magic if they step on the puddle of blood. Red other spells include: *Combustion Touch – ignite people on fire by a simple touch on his foe’s bloodstream through stan wound from bare hand. *Magic Drainage – absorb life-force out of their body to weaken their magic ability through blood magic. His Boston Basher also linked to this magic as it's a magic-bound weapon. *Blood Clone & Clone Combustion – The combination attack where he can clone another one through blood puddle and able to release the cloning by the snap of his finger. However, the clone explodes instead of falling back to blood puddle, causing his foe engulfed on fire. *Blood Bind – Able to constrict his foe with grasps of his hand. *Disintegration – His dangerous technique is to disintegrate his foe through fire magic. However, this only work if Red successfully touch drains half of their life-force or drink his victim's blood. Boston Bloodbasher's Full Body.jpeg|Boston gears up with Tommy Gun and magic-bound Boston Basher Boston Bloodbasher attack spy.jpeg|Boston about to suck RED spy through Blood Absorption Boston's Subordinate.jpeg|Boston and his Redcoat Gang members in action Boston_Bloodbasher_and_his_cult_members.jpeg| Boston and his cult members in his secret hideout. Faults & Weakness *Blood limitation – Although Flammable Blood is his main ability it cost his limits. This led Red requires a large amount of blood in order to keep his ability intact. *Magic limitation – Despite he’s a vampire, his magic still limited as it’s linked to blood limitation. As his Boston Basher bound from magic also link to his limit. *Uncontrollable Bloodlust – When Red realized his restraint, his bloodlust will increase dramatically whenever he absorbs his victim's blood. However, when his bloodlust became uncontrollable, he will eventually lose his restraint and stated eating human flesh. This led himself wide open for his surviving opponent's attack. *Heart destruction – Despite he’s immune to most vampire abilities, his heart still can be destroyed. Instead of a wooden stake, his heart had to be taken out from the body or crush it from within. This may end up killing him but will be resurrected if there is a sacrifice to be made through a heart implant. *Curse Removal – Red's curse can be removed through spell but at the cost of his own life. Luckily removing the curse is not easy. *Although he can hold his own against Saint, who is also on par with Piss Cakehole, Boston doesn’t show to be powerful. In addition, Boston is obviously not close to Painis Cupcake or Nightmare Medic level due to their years of experience while Boston just returns from the dead. Notable Videos New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 (teaser) Vigilantes' Crusade Vigilantes' Crusade: Prologue (official) Trivia *Red's fashion design is a reference to 1960s Mafia. *Boston Bloodbasher is named after Boston Basher. Red claims to be his style as former mafia, but his actual reason is due to his insanity and pure evil intended. *Boston's flammable blood is a reference to Edisidi's Heat Mode. However, Boston's ability only works in close range while Edisidi doesn't. *Interestingly enough Red isn't completely insane as he actually not enjoy eating human flesh even after he suffers uncontrollable bloodlust. *Although he has his subordinates, Red able to work well on his own but only need his subordinate if he's either in danger or his weakness had applied to him. *Despite being a vampire, Red is more comfortable with weapons than magic, stated that he needs the good range to keep his opponents at close or distance. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Created by a Freak Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Gunners Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals